Thirteen
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: They made love at the thirteenth day of May. Unbeknownst to them, someone was mad, specifically furious and she wants Mikan to pay her broken promise with her life... NxMikan, NxMisa ;P Complete! Done! Thanks for the support!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought, Gakuen Alice is mine!

'Thirteen'

Written By: Novachipsalice

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend!_

**Chapter 1**

Mikan Sakura. Sakura... her last name sounds familiar... Oh yeah! I remember! I heard about how she met her handsome and sexy husband. Actually, Mikan is the only daughter of the Multi-Billionaire, Mahito Sakura. She was kind, smart, and wealthy and the most sought after woman in Japan. She had three best friends namely Hotaru Imai, the eldest daughter of the Imai Corporation. Next was this pink haired girl named Anna and her fraternal twin sister Nonoko. They are the best of friends but lets get back to Mikan since she is after all the leading lady of this story.

It was one of those dozy days where the thick gray clouds, covered the beauty of the sun. Mikan Sakura was still at her soft king-sized bed, curled up, hugging a pillow like a little child. Her i-pod playing a sweet melody that made her hypnotized to sleep even more. But there is always one thing that made this woman awake, the wrath of the Baka Gun of Hotaru Imai, her best friend.

The door smashed open with a loud bang as the famous rich daughter of Imai Corporation took her Baka Gun and released three big bullets heading towards the poor sleeping girl and made her eyes flutter elegantly but tiredly open.

"Hotaru, would you please stop doing that every morning?" Mikan said as she rubbed her eyes and her head. She stood up on the floor and inserted her feet inside her pink fluffy bedroom slippers.

"Then stop waking up late. It's already six am" Hotaru said emotionlessly while placing her Baka Gun back to her bag. "You know that I am an honor student in class and an honor student must not set a bad example to the school. So I must be always punctual at everything, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah… You can always go to school by yourself you know… No need to accompany me just because you love me and care for me…" Mikan said and went to get her towel.

"For your information, I will not go to school by myself because the price of fuels in cars right now are increasing and I want to go with you not because I care for you or love you but because our family needs to save money and I can save money by riding on your limousine." Hotaru said and sat down on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Hmph. Heartless blackmailer." Mikan said and went inside the bathroom. After thirty minutes she went inside her walk-in closet and got her college uniform.

This was their last year in college taking up the business management course so both Mikan and Hotaru can have the corporations of their family to be handed to them.

Mikan combed her hair and got her things and went downstairs. Her father was waiting at the dining room reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad, morning!" Mikan said and kissed her father at the cheek.

"Morning, honey! Why don't you eat first before going to school?" Mikan's father said and closed the newspaper to face Mikan.

"No thanks, dad. Hotaru's here and she doesn't want to get late so we better go now." Mikan said and looked at Hotaru who was at the door of the limousine tapping her foot. Mahito nodded his head.

"Hana, where is my magazine?" Mikan asked.

"Here it is Mikan-sama." She bowed and gave the latest magazine to Mikan. Mikan bowed her head slightly and went to the limousine. She got inside first then followed by Hotaru.



They were finally at Alice Academy. Alice Academy is one of the finest and best schools in Japan owned by the Hyuugas. This school was built for ages and this school was handed down from generation to generation with the Hyuuga clan of course.

The shiny, black limousine caught much attention of the students. They already knew who it was just looking at the plate number of the car. 'MS' was written on the plate number. Nobody knew what it really stands for but some were guessing that it stands for either Mikan Sakura or Mahito Sakura while some were guessing both.

So Mikan and Hotaru went off the limousine and went inside their classroom. They were twenty minutes early and Hotaru was quite relieved at that. They're class starts at eight.

'I wonder what's going to happen this morning' Mikan thought and smiled to herself looking at the window. She saw a raven-haired guy sitting under the shade of the cherry blossom tree and he was reading a manga.

'Is he a student here?' Mikan asked herself. 'Well, duh! He's wearing the uniform of our school!' she mentally slapped her self. 'But why is he cutting classes? Cutting classes are strictly prohibited. Maybe he has a very strong family that's why the school can't punish his actions.'

Another blonde boy came towards him as he sat down beside him. She noticed that the blonde boy got the raven-haired guy's hand.

'What the hell? Are they gay?' Mikan thought.

Before Mikan could think another sentence about that mysterious raven-haired guy and the blonde boy and their gayish acts, their first teacher came inside the class.

"Good morning, I am Narumi and I will be your first teacher for this day." The blonde teacher chirped happily. Every student in the class thought he was a unique for his actions were somewhat gayish. Even his clothes made him look gay and his hair too.

'I love gayish teachers, they are unique and funny.' Mikan thought and went back and looked at the window but the raven-haired boy and the blonde boy wasn't there anymore.

'Where could they be?'



It was lunchtime and Mikan will be hanging out with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko, her best friends. They said that they would meet at the garden of the academy where they always have lunch.

Mikan went there and found her best friends setting up a mat just like what they used to do back in high school.

"Mi-chan! I'm so happy that I could see you again." Anna hugged her best friend tight.

"Yeah, Anna… I'm suffocating…" Mikan said having a hard time to breathe. Nonoko tapped Anna's shoulder. She released Mikan from her tight hug.

"Anna, you're suffocating Mi-chan! And it's not like you're not going to see Mikan again." Nonoko shook her head.

"You're right. Mi-chan will never leave us, right Mi-chan?" Anna asked.

"Of course, you three are the most important persons in my life and of course including my father." Mikan said.

"Will you stop the drama already? It's giving me goose bumps." Hotaru said and rolled her eyes.

"Stop over reacting, Hotaru! Hey, I noticed that you stopped selling pictures from popular people? Would you mind telling me why?" Mikan said.

"It's because the popular people aren't popular anymore. So I have to find the perfect bait that will never decrease its popularity among girls." Hotaru sipped the tea.

"And I thought you gave up on blackmailing." Mikan whispered.

"What did you say, Mikan?" Hotaru asked her and fakely smiled.

"Oh, its nothing, Hotaru. Really!" Mikan denied while Hotaru looked at her suspiciously.

"Why don't we eat already? Nonoko and me are hungry and I baked cookies." Anna said proudly.



Classes resumed when the bell rang twice. Students went to their respective classes and Mikan went to her next class, which was Math.

She hated Math although she had good grades but she never liked the lessons. She sat down at her usual seat and waited for the teacher to attend to them. And just in time, a read head teacher with eyeglasses went inside. He looked strict with his chest out posture and his face had a scowl plastered on it.

"Afternoon, I am your Math teacher, Jinno. Call me Jin Jin" he said.

'This is one teacher that you should never mess up with.' Mikan thought as she sat properly and listened to Jin Jin.

"Use the quadratic formula to answer this problem…" Jin Jin stopped when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and another teacher was there, beckoning him to come over to a very important meeting with the headmaster of the school.

"Sorry but classes will be cut since the teachers have a very important meeting to attend to." He said grabbed his books and went off.

After Jin Jin left the classroom, students started to whisper and murmur about the meeting Jinno had to attend to. Mikan was never interested in these topics so she decided to go home.

"Hotaru, I'm going to walk back to home." Mikan said and without even waiting for the reply of her best friend, she went out of the room leaving the door open.



**Mikan's POV**

Sigh. I'm so glad that Jin Jin had a meeting to attend. Even though school had just started, there is much homework the teachers gave. I guess I'll be working on it when I get back from home.

Oh, I almost forgot, the latest magazine that Hana gave to me. I better read it.

Let's see… In the horoscope section… Where the heck is Capricorn…. Capricorn…aha! There it is…

_**Capricorn: Today is the day. **_(Okay, what did the magazine mean by that?)_** Be true to yourself and never lose hope even though someone has to ruin your day. Prepare yourself for something unexpected**_.

Okay, that is way creepy. The magazine didn't completely say what today is. It made me very confused and it kind of made me nervous? Why?

I'll look for my lucky and unlucky number then…

_**Your lucky number is 31 and your unlucky number is 13 so be careful.**_

I was walking along the street reading a magazine that says 'Number Thirteen is bad Luck' and unfortunately, got bumped by a raven-haired boy wearing a number thirteen shirt. That's right number thirteen… WHAAATTT!!! Number Thirteen?! Could my life get any worse?

I mean come on, I have so many things to do and I also have to maintain my grades then suddenly, I got bumped onto this raven-haired guy! This is totally a nightmare!

"Watch where you're going!" he said and pushed me out of him since we were in an awkward position.

"Sorry" I said and stood up and gave a hand to him but he ignored it.

"I can stand up by myself you know." He said. Quite obnoxious, isn't he? But I don't care! He even made my day worse… The horoscope is right, number thirteen is my unlucky number and I have to stay away from that number from now on.

"Don't be rude. You can at least say 'no thanks'… you…you conceited jerk!" I screamed at his face and I saw a scowl plastered on his. I guess I've hit a nerve on him but he deserved it.

"You!" he pointed at me. "You're going to regret this!" he said and curled his hand into a fist ready to smash my face but stopped when a blonde boy came up.

"Natsume, stop! You know it's not good to hit a lady." At least the blondie ceased him before that fist came giving my face bruises.

The blondie looked at me, "I'm really sorry for the unpleasant behavior of my best friend. Please excuse him since he's got some issues right now." Blondie said and bowed slightly.

"It's okay." I said. "Just tell him not to be too arrogant of himself." I said a little bit louder so he can hear and I saw his eyes roll.

"Thank you. We should get going now. Bye Miss…um…" blondie said as I continued his sentence.

"Mikan, just Mikan, nice to meet you. And you are?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I'm Ruka Nogi and that guy over there is my best bud Natsume. He seems pretty upset right now so that's why he almost hurt you." He said and looked at the OAC guy. (OAC stands for Obnoxious And Conceited)

"See you later!" blondie said as they went off. That's something unexpected. I can't believe I made a friend here!

I was just wondering where they go to study?



Publishing house (Normal POV)

"Mr. Editor! It seems that we made an error at the horoscope area."

"What?! Why did you tell it to me now? Our magazines have been released everywhere already and you're telling me there's an error! Goodness!"

"I'm so sorry sir but it seems that the Lucky and Unlucky number of Capricorn were switched. I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's just a horoscope anyway. This section is just for fun. And readers won't even notice that."

"Oh okay."

_tbc_



So how was it? Was it good, nice, bad, extremely poor? Give me reviews…

If you want to know more about the updates of my stories, go to my homepage found at my profile…

xD novachipsalice


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed: I think I'm hallucinating cause I thought, Gakuen Alice is mine!

**There are a bit of NxM moment here but it's actually not romantic but still I hope you like it… I'm not good at these things! **

**To the people who appreciate my work through the review they sent to me… thank you!**

**Akire Hyuuga, -kradraven-, StarAngel02, pukite, My Hopeless Romantic, Aki Eschirott, Pathetic Rainbow, Cutenatsumexmikan, pauline7, Irumi Kanzaki, defianceobjectivity99, myra monique, Kimiko-Sakura, -'-avid-punk-'-,My Feeble Request, dominiqueanne, and aprilxxx**

'Thirteen'

Written By: Novachipsalice

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend!_

"Natsume-sama, the food is ready." The butler bowed as the young raven-haired man stood up from the 20 million dollars worth of crimson-colored sofa and went to the dining room. This man was the arrogant, cold-hearted, mischievous and rather called by Mikan as OAC guy and dependent to his parent's money and the most sought after bachelor in Japan.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume-sama. Please, let me wipe it for you!" the maid said as she got the napkin and wiped the spilled juice on Natsume's shirt. Just a few minutes ago, the maid carried a jar filled with juice and went towards Natsume but unfortunately, the maid tripped because of her three inch heels and so the juice spilled all over Natsume. Talk about bad luck for the maid.

Natsume motioned his hand to a cease sign but the maid didn't notice it and continued to wipe the juice using the napkin.

"Enough." Natsume said calmly but the maid paid no attention to him. She needed to wipe off the juice or she'll be dead. "I said enough." Natsume said a little louder and stood up from his seat and went upstairs.

The last thing he heard was an apology from the maid. "Gomenasai, Natsume-sama."

0o0o0o0o

"I'm home!" Mikan shouted as maids and butlers formed two straight lines with a space between where Mikan could walk towards the stairs. Maids and butlers bowed down as Mikan continued to walk towards the stairs. She sighed. She went up the stairs and went directly to her room to start working on her homework.

After thirty minutes she finally finished all her homework. She went towards the windowsill and sat there. She admired the beauty of the moon as it shone brightly on Mother Earth.

She smiled. A smile that haven't been there for a long, long time. 

0o0o0o0o

Natsume took his shirt off leaving him in his pants and lied down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and set his eyes at the light. His eyes slowly closed and he went on to dreamland.

_Promise me…Promise that you will wait for me…forever…_

_I promise Natsu-kun… I promise… And when I get back, we will be together forever and ever…_

_Suddenly, gunshots were heard throughout the room._

_Natsu-kun, help me!! There's blood…there's blood everywhere… onegai! Help me!_

Natsume's eyes opened as his pupil adjusted at the light that passed through his window. He sat up on his bed and noticed that he was covered with sweat all over his body. He remembered it… he remembered it…again… It's coming to him all over again…

_Damn!_

He went inside the bathroom to take a bath after he had sweated a lot. He never wanted to remember that appalling incident. That was really horrible. Natsume washed his face and looked at himself on the mirror. Suddenly, the reflection of his face was changed to his childhood friend and his only love, Misa.

"Misa" he whispered. He punched the mirror as the mirror broke into million pieces of shards. He didn't mind on how much pain he felt when he punched the mirror. He looked at himself and covered his eyes with his bangs.

0o0o0o0o

Mikan was at her classroom looking bored so she decided to go and stroll out of the academy, since there was still an hour before classes begin. She went out of the room and went strolling at the garden section. The place was peaceful and serene. Mikan liked it. It was as if, she had been there before.

She looked around and smiled. 'How could someone not notice this place…Oh wow! That tree?!' Mikan thought as she went towards the tree and touched it.

"Oi! That's my place so don't just touch or go there..,." a cold voice said as Mikan turned to at the source of the voice. She had a scowl on her pretty face and looked at the guy coldly.

"Oh it's OAC guy! Nice to meet you again…jerk!" she screeched. 'And the guy wearing the number thirteen shirt my unlucky number. More bad luck coming for me.' She thought.

"Whatever…move, that's my place." Natsume ordered coldly.

"It's not like you own this place…" she said and gave him a death glare but he glared at her back. Mikan stood up and headed back to her classroom.

"Tch. That girl makes my blood boil." He murmured and looked at her retreating figure. He decided to go to his class as well.

'But I sense something different of her.'

0o0o0o0o

Luckily, Mikan didn't get late. When she got inside the bell rang and the teacher went inside just in time. It was homeroom time so their teacher was the Narumi gay. Mikan rolled her eyes and looked outside the window. She already knew what the gay teacher is going to talk about anyway.

"Good morning, everyone! Two new students will be joining us today and I think you might know them because of their looks that reach above the heavens…" Narumi continued to talk when two students barged inside the classroom.

"Cut the crap, gay" the raven- haired guy said coldly. Narumi sweatdropped and backed away from the young lad. He laughed nervously.

"This handsome raven-haired lad over here is…"

"Natsume Hyuuga!" girls said in unison.

"Right. And this blonde boy here is…"

"Ruka Nogi!" the girls once again said it in unison.

"Uh, yeah…Okay. Now, Hyuuga-kun, Nogi-kun please choose your seats." The blonde gay told them as they went towards there seats. Some girls giggled flirtatiously at them and some were begging them to seat beside them. Heck, even some gays were kneeling at their feet.

"Jackpot!" Hotaru murmured and grabbed her camera and took shots of the two boys.

Natsume was currently sitting at the back of Mikan while Ruka beside Natsume.

Mikan was still oblivious at what happened since she was still staring outside the window. Natsume on the other hand saw Mikan and that's why he sat behind her and since it was the safest place of all.

0o0o0o0o

It was lesson time and still Mikan was unaware that her current and greatest foe was just behind her. Her thoughts were still wandering outside the window and as for Natsume; this was the perfect timing to tease her. He smirked.

He removed his shoes leaving him with socks and placed his feet on Mikan's back.

"What the… Oi, jerk, get your feet off my back. It really stinks, my nose might get infected with the stench coming from those filthy socks." Mikan exclaimed and turned around to face Natsume. Her face plastered a scowl with her teeth gritted.

"Oh, it's the ugly girl I met before. Nice meeting you again, ugly and little girl." Natsume said and smirked triumphantly after hitting a nerve at her.

"Oh it's OAC again. I'm really really glad I've seen you again and look were classmates." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Natsume placed his feet back inside the shoes.

"Mi-Mikan-chan…Hyuuga-kun…please…stop…" Narumi said trying to stop both teens from their creative discussion.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both of them said. It was just the first day and both Mikan and Natsume were already fighting. Boy, how scary they were.

Narumi dropped his books purposely on the table to catch the attention of the two. Narumi looked seriously at them.

"Both of you will come with me while the rest of you can go home now." Narumi said with a smile on his face and they went out of the classroom.

0o0o0o0o

"Hyuuga-kun, Mikan-chan, please sit down. I'll go talk to some important persons. You two wait here." Narumi said and went to the other side of the room. The room was filled with silence as both of them sat across one another. sending death glare to the one another. Mikan took a cup of tea and sipped some. She ignored the glare that Natsume was giving her but she felt her spine shivered when she met his eyes. Finally, after minutes, Narumi came back at the room with a sly smile on his face.

"You know Hyuuga-kun, it's rude to insult a woman especially Mikan-chan." Narumi started but was cut off by Natsume.

"Get straight to the point gay…" he said losing his patience.

"Because of what you did to Mikan-chan awhile ago, I've decided you to tutor her in Mathematics since that is the only subject that she's not too good at." Narumi sipped some tea.

"WHAT?!" Natsume screeched while Mikan choked.

"But this is a complete embarrassment to the Hyuuga family and besides, my father wouldn't allow this especially the next heir to their fortune."

"You should think before you act, Hyuuga-kun. If you have thought of what you did, nothing of this would ever happened. I talked to your father a while ago and he was against the idea at first but there were only two options so he told me that it is up to your decision either you teach Mikan-chan or get detention." Narumi said and smirked.

"But sensei, my grade in Math isn't that bad." Mikan tried to convince him.

"Mikan-chan, you know that your grade in Math is just enough for you to get the Honor student award and that is the only subject you need to improve in moreover, Hyuuga-kun is good in Math." Narumi defended and hid a smirk.

Natsume clenched and unclenched his hands. If he wouldn't accept the tutoring lessons to Mikan then he would take detention and ruin the reputation of the Hyuuga family.

"So what do you want?" Narumi asked him.

"Alright. I'll take tutoring. But how many days must I tutor the idiot?" Natsume asked.

"Well, of course for the rude and unacceptable behavior you had. You have to tutor her for one semester only." Narumi smirked at Natsume's reaction. It was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Fine." Natsume agreed. Narumi left them alone in the room and again, there was a glaring contest.

"You know Hyuuga, you can start tutoring now." Mikan said her arms crossed on his chest and tapped her foot lightly on the floor. Natsume stood up from his seat and went to the door but stopped.

"Come on, loser." Natsume said and went straight ahead. Mikan grabbed her bag and followed Natsume.

0o0o0o0o

"Wow! This is your room! It's so big!" Mikan said and looked around the enormous room painted with black and red colors.

"Whatever. Let's start, I don't want to waste time." Natsume said and grabbed his Math book, papers and pencils.

Mikan sat on the other chair as she listened to what he was blabbering about. Natsume was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath tickle her skin. She blushed but continued to focus on her studies.

"Use the Pythagorean Theorem…." Natsume said and after a few more minutes, they had a short break.

"I'll just go use the bathroom and don't touch anything." Natsume said. Mikan nodded.

Natsume left her for some minutes and Mikan was quite bored. So she decided to look at some pictures that were hanging on the wall, the tables and the side table beside Natsume's bed.

She looked at the black and white picture with a little boy and a little girl there hugging each other. She picked it up sat at the corner of the bed and looked closely. She was sure that Natsume was the little boy but the little girl looks familiar. The little girl had a long hair with bangs securely pinned at one corner.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you not to touch my things!" Natsume exclaimed and grabbed the picture away from her. She looked frightened at the sight of Natsume's eyes flaming with anger…

_TBC…_

0o0o0o0o

**So that's all… The little girl at the picture is actually Natsume's childhood sweetheart… so now Natsume's tutoring Mikan…tee hee… I wonder what's going to happen next…. **

**Oh and in the next chapter, you'll find out what it's got to do with "Thirteen" …**

**So give me some reviews on how you judge my story… I know it's hideous, bad, awful, terrible, dreadful…. Waa…. Send me some reviews…. **

**xD novachipsalice**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought Gakuen Alice belongs to me

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought Gakuen Alice belongs to me!

'Thirteen'

Written By: Novachipsalice

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend! _

"You idiot! Stop touching things that doesn't belong to you!" Natsume's eyes blazed with anger and snatched the portrait away from Mikan's grasp. She looked at him with scared eyes.

"I…. I'll leave right away." She grabbed her books and ran away from Natsume's home. Natsume sighed deeply. He just can't control himself whenever someone touches the portrait of him and his childhood friend. He lied down the bed until he fell asleep.

_I was lonely before. _

_It was my way of living. _

_Until, I met her under the Sakura tree…._

_We were twelve at that time and I haven't figured that behind her cheerful attitude, she had a heart disorder. "Ano… you look like you're sad, can I sit beside you?" her angelic voice told me. At first I just ignored her but as time went by, I got closer to her. _

_She was beautiful in my eyes but because of some eye problems she needs to wear glasses but still she looked beautiful. _

"_Can I call you Natsu-chan? Then you can call me Misa for short."_

_I remembered my first kiss with her when I had my thirteenth birthday. My birthday had thirteen girls who I should dance with and she was the thirteenth girl I danced. _

_I cherished those moments with her. After I danced with her, I remembered that we went to an isolated place where we sat on one of the Sakura Tree's branch. "Natsu-chan, why are we here?" she asked me curiously. She faced me as I took her eyeglasses that covered her hazel eyes. _

"_Nothing." I whispered to her ear and stole a quick kiss from her lips. Her eyes turned round when I snatched a kiss from her while her mouth formed an "O" shape. I blushed at that time but good thing it was dark. _

_Right when everything went fine, she just has to go because of her heart disorder. _

"_Natsu-chan, there's something I wanted to tell you." She told me and I can sense that this isn't something to be happy about since her expression was rather gloomy._

"_I have to go to America to have my heart disease treated although it wouldn't treat permanently it will help me to do a lot more things." She explained. _

"_Promise me…Promise that you will wait for me…forever…"_

"_I promise Natsu-kun… I promise… And when I get back, we will be together forever and ever…"_

_Suddenly, gunshots were heard throughout the room._

"_Natsu-kun, help me!! There's blood…there's blood everywhere… onegai! Help me!"_

_I lost track of her and I couldn't find her anywhere. We were thirteen at that time. Thirteen days before her birthday. It was tragic. _

Natsume woke up and rubbed his temples gently. He was having another dream of Misa… again. He sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan went inside the classroom, which seemed to be quite spacious. There were still a few students including her in the classroom. She sat down and read the book "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks. Soon, students started to fill the room more and more.

"Mikan-chan, good morning!" the pink-haired girl greeted her along with her fraternal twin sister Nonoko. "Why do you look so tired, Mikan-chan?"

"Ah, I spent the whole night doing the finishing touches in our investigatory project in Science." She replied and looked at Anna.

"Ah, that explains why you got eyebags. Tsk… tsk..." Nonoko moved her head sise to side.

"Hey, everyone! Listen up! I heard that a new student is going to join us!" a random student told the news but Mikan paid no attention to it. She never talked to anyone except for her friends that is.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning, everyone! Oh lookie here! We're all complete… no absences and no one is late for once. Anyway, someone's going to join us today. Please welcome her." And after Narumi informed about the student joining, there she was standing in front all of her new classmates. She had eyeglasses and she looked weak but cheerful and had a smile on her face.

"Good morning! My name is Misato Sawachika but you can call me Misa." She bowed and smiled again. Mikan looked at her with intrigue. She had brunette hair just like Mikan that reached below her shoulders.

'I've seen that face before but I can't remember where. And even though she had glasses, she looked beautiful.' Mikan thought and looked at her closely then it hit her.

"Misa? Is that you?" Mikan asked her and went to hug her. Minato hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again. After so many years, I finally have the chance to see you again." She said and smiled.

"I guess Misato here is a friend of Mikan-chan. And because of your little reunion, I'll give you a free time. Ja!" Narumi went out of the room.

"Misa, tell me, when did you arrive from America?" Mikan asked her. And she freely and truthfully answered her questions. But a raven-haired boy was certainly shocked of the name Mikan gave her. Is she the Misa he fell in love with? Or is it just a coincidence?

**N's POV**

Misa? Her nickname is Misa and she came from America? Is it really the Misa I met before? Nah, it couldn't be but there could be a possibility that it's her. I'll just talk to her privately then.

Or I could ask Imai for information about this girl. But that would cost me some money but I don't care, I just want to know if she really is my childhood friend.

**end of POV**

"Ne, Misa-chan, have you seen you're childhood friend yet? The one you always talk about." Mikan looked at her.

"Um, no, I still haven't found him. But I do hope that I can see him again." Misa said. They continued to chat until it was time for them to go home.

"Sorry Misa-chan but I have to go. My father's going to kill me if I go home late. Ja!"

Mikan smiled happily while walking back home. While walking to her house, a limousine suddenly stopped by at her. The window opened and there she saw Natsume who looked at her with his ruby eyes.

"Oi, we have tutorial lessons today."

"Uh, sorry I forgot but can we just have it on some other day? My father's going to kill me if I go home late."

"No" Natsume sternly said. It was one of those days again where she doesn't have another choice but to obey the Hyuuga.

"But my dad's going to kill me. I still have to go to the hospital." She begged.

"Whatever." The window closed and the limousine went on ahead. Mikan sighed. She ran to her home and found his father waiting for her there.

"Good evening, father. Sorry I was late." She bowed down and looked at her father who had a stern look on his face. She bowed down even more. Her father walked to her and slapped her hard.

"Have you not learned your lesson? What if that thing happens to you again? Then what? We'll have to go back to America to have that disease of yours treated." He kneeled down and hugged her.

"I won't let my only daughter to be away from me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, father."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Go back to the academy, I left something." Natsume sternly ordered and within a few minutes, he was there back in school. He went out of the door and walked back inside the classroom with his hands inside his pockets.

Just as he thought that there were no students left, he saw Misa who was staring blankly outside the window. She didn't even notice that he went inside the room. Oblivious at her surroundings, Natsume decided to interrupt her daydreaming.

"Oi, why are you still here?" he looked at her with boredom filled in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice that it was already evening. Goodbye then, Hyuuga-san." She bowed and went towards the door when Natsume grabbed her arm.

"Who really are you? And why do you look like Misa?" Natsume gripped her arm tight. She struggled from Natsume's grip but it was too hard.

"Stop it, you're hurting me." She begged and closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes. She hiccupped. Natsume's eyes began to calm and released Misa from his grip.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Do you know someone here who has the name Natsu-chan?" he asked her.

"Well, I do remember that I have a friend here who actually stole my first kiss when I was about to turn thirteen… Then this boy's name is…." Natsume hugged her before she could even finish her sentence.

"Then that boy was I. I was the one who did that. I was the one who stole your first kiss." He whispered.

"Misa. I'm so happy to see you again." Misa hugged him back.

"I'm happy to, Natsu-chan."

_Tbc…_

0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry for the long upd8 everyone. I had exams so I can't upd8. I hope you forgive me…

Anyway, Misa finally came out of the story. Actually I had a writer's block while writing this and tried and tried until I thought of revealing Misa. It's a lot shorter than the other two chapters… So sorry…

But review on what you think of the chapter… Was it too early to reveal Misa? I just wanted to heat things up a little bit…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought Gakuen Alice belongs to me!

* * *

'Thirteen'

Written By: Novachipsalice

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend!_

* * *

The sun shone brightly at Alice Academy. The students happily talking to their friends and classmates while others just sat at their seat without a care. Just like the brunette girl, Mikan Sakura who was currently reading her book inside the most quiet room in the campus. Surprisingly, the library wasn't that quiet as she expected. She went out of the room for the reason that she could not concentrate in reading her book.

While looking for a place to read her book peacefully, she accidentally bumped to Misa.

"Sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going." Mikan apologized and rubbed her sore butt. Misa did the same, rubbing her sore butt.

"Sorry too... And hey, your plan is working..." Misa said and ran way hastily.

'She's acting strange' Mikan thought then shrugged her shoulders and went to the garden. The garden was the least visited place in the Academy. The students say it was too quiet or they sometimes say that ghosts are lurking there. But Mikan heed the warnings of students who say there were really ghosts.For her, the garden is the most beautiful place she had ever seen in the Academy. There were all sorts of flowers there, there were trees that shelter you from the sun's ultraviolet sun rays. The garden was like her second home.

Just like Mikan, Natsume too, loved to go to the garden. Both of them oblivious about sharing the same interests. Mikan sat down under the Sakura Tree's shade and opened her book and started reading it. While Natsume sat at the opposite side, taking a rest. It was strange that both would go there at the same time without noticing each others presence or so I thought.

Minutes passed and finally it was time for both to go to the classroom. Natsume was the first one to stand up and went to the classroom. Without him noticing, Mikan stood up and looked at the way he went and smiled to herself. The smile that would confirm she was glad.

**Mikan's POV**

Just a minute ago, I saw Natsume walking back to class. Thank goodness he finally went there or he'll find out I've been at the Sakura Tree too. This might be kind of a shock to you but Natsume is my childhood friend. He was the one who stole my first kiss and he was my childhood sweetheart too. I just hope he won't find out that I'm the real Misa.

I walked back to the classroom and obviously, I was an hour late. The teacher didn't mind because my father had the permission that I could go to class whenever I want. My disease, he reasoned out to the principal. But what my father did makes me uncomfortable, come on, i don't need any special care just because of my stupid weak heart. I mean who wants to be treated like a little child. It makes me feel like I'm not trained by my father to become independent. I'm not a kid anymore.

So back with Natsume, I asked Misa to tell him that she is Misa that he knew before. I don't want him to know that I am the real Misa because of some complicated things that I have to sort out first. I lost my love for him while I was away. And, he didn't even have any suspicions about Misato Sawachika. Misato or I would call her Misa is a good actress in America so I bet Natsume will never know that I am Misa. You may ask why my name is Misa, it's because of my names, MIkan SAkura... that first two letters of my names...

-end of Mikan's POV-

* * *

The bell rang loudly throughout the Academy. Students started filling out the empty seats in the cafeteria and Mikan came out from her classroom looking for her friends. She went with Hotaru to the twins' classroom where they saw them talking to some bunch of friends.

"Mikan-chan, I heard that you have a new classmate in your class, tell us about her." Anna said so suddenly with excitement in her tone.

"Sure. I'll tell you everything about her when we get to the garden." Mikan smiled. They love making friends with almost everyone and when they get to hear new students come in the Academy, they'll go crazy.

"You twins are both lunatics." Hotaru stated without looking at them and rolled her eyes. Hotaru would always say that whenever the twins would ask about new students.

When they got tot he garden where they always have lunch, Mikan told them everything about Misa. Which includes about Natsume being her childhood friend and all that.

"WHAT?!" the twins cried out loud. Mikan continued to chew her food slowly and so as Hotaru.

"Yes, Natsume is my childhood friend who actually stole my first kiss and all that." said Mikan like nothing ever happened.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Why didn't you tell us before?" Nonoko shook her shoulders violently.

"Neh. I don't want to make a big deal about it. It's better not to be with him because of complicated reasons." the atmosphere grew quiet. She sweat dropped. "Since when did you two become quiet?" the twins smiled.

* * *

**Misa's POV**

Mikan-chan is so kind. She knew that I had a crush with Natsume-kun and made me Natsume-kun's childhood friend. And good thing that my nickname is Misa too. Ah... Now I don't want to be separated from Natsume-kun. Oops! I should call him Natsu-chan since Mikan-chan told me to use it. She also told me that he is always at the Sakura Tree where they met. And so much more. How can Mikan-chan let such great opportunity come to a waste? Natsume-kun is so cool and he's handsome too.

But I don't care about it now. Natsu-chan's mine and forever will be. Mikan-chan told me that it would be best if I was with him. And now I'm searching for him. I bet he's at the Sakura Tree reading his manga. And just like what Mikan-chan told me, he was there reading a manga.

"Natsu-chan!" I called out for him but he doesn't seem to notice and called for him once again but a little louder. He put his manga down and looked at me. Ahhh... I might faint any minute now. I'm going to ask him to have lunch with me today.

"Natsu-chan, let's go to lunch together." I said excitedly and had a cute facade just like what Mikan-chan told me. She said to put a cute and jolly facade while talking to Natsu-chan. He didn't even had any suspicions that I'm not the real Misa. I didn't know he was slow when it comes to identifying if who is the real Misa. I kept on whining when he said he didn't want to go but after a few minutes he finally agreed.

"Whatever." he said and stood up. I took hold of his hand and went to the cafeteria.

-end of Misa's POV-

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I was sitting under the Sakura tree reading my manga when i heard a loud voice call me out. It was Misa. Thank god she came here, I'm pretty bored here. So practically, I acted out that I didn't notice her just to hear her call out for me again. Yeah and just like I said she called for me again.

"Natsu-chan, let's go to lunch together." she asked me. I played hard to get but then she keeps on whining so i finally agreed. I stood up and went towards her side. I was caught off guard when she took hold of my hand but it's quite strange that i didn't feel any spark. Usually, when I hold hands with her, I would go loco or blush at times. But this time...NOTHING. Something strange is going on or maybe it's just my imagination...

-end of Natsume's POV-

* * *

It was time to go back to class. The cafeteria was once again left space-free and quiet. Students went to their respective classes including our brunette. She was back once again with the daydreaming. Until, someone interrupted her daydreaming.

"Mikan-chan, you're plan is working. I got to know Natsume-kun, I mean Natsu-chan better. And guess what! We went to lunch together." Misa told her or more like bragging. But she knew she would also feel the same way but it just isn't that easy. She just smiled at her and continued to listen to her story.

"Mikan-chan, can you help me? Can you tell me more about him?" Misa asked her. "It's like I'm addicted to being Misa...I mean being you... You're so lucky you met Natsu-chan... I wish I met someone like him too..."

"Don't worry Misa-chan. You can act Misa as in Natsu-chan's childhood friend as long as you want. He's all yours." Mikan smiled and assured her.

"Why? Why Mikan-chan don't you want to be Misa?" she asked. Mikan was caught off guard at that question but decided to answer it anyway.

"I...I don't want to be with him anymore." she said and looked away from her.

Misa held Mikan's hand and said, "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm home." Mikan shouted and handed her bag to the maid. "Is dad home?" Mikan asked the maid.

"Hai, Mikan-sama. He's at your room waiting for you. Shall I bring your dinner to your room?" the maid asked her.

"Yes, please." she answered and went upstairs. With a few more steps, she finally reached her room. It wasn't that big as Natsume's but it was still big for at least six persons to fit in.

"Dad?" she started. "You know i don't need any special treatments."

"No. You must come home early and get that disease of yours treated." his father answered demandingly. He looked scary with his chocolate orbs change in color, his eyebrows furrowed inelegantly and his lips twitched.

"But dad, look, I look healthy just like the other kids out there." she reasoned out. Just like her father, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes changed it's natural color. But it couldn't be seen because of her contacts.

"You may look healthy outside but inside your frail. You're not capable of looking out for yourself."

"I am not frail, dad. You're just saying that to make yourself believe that I am." her father calmed down.

"You just don't know how much I care for you." her father sighed. "Don't release to much of your emotions or your disease might get even worse." her father walked out of the room. She emit a long deep breath and sat at the corner of the bed.

She took her contacts off and placed it in its container. Her chocolate orbs were now crystal clear. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Her life was way out of control. Suddenly, she felt nauseous and her heart is throbbing wildly before she knew it, she collapsed.

_TBC..._

* * *

Finally, I updated. I got a little busy with school. You know how tough it is to be in high school. And I forgot to thank the people who reviewed last time. Sorry but thanks anyway. Does that answer all of your questions?? I hope so...

* * *

A bunch of thanks to:

_**Hinamori Sohma18, mangaluver123, dominiqueanne, aliceacademy8, My Feeble Request, Miu The Princess Of Nature, -kradraven-, StarAngel02, jolteonforever, Midnight-Moonlight-Gal, Irumi Kanzaki, Aki Eschirott, Maybellefic, Cutenatsumexmikan, miges**_

* * *

I'll be posting that next chapter as soon as possible... ;) nova-chan...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought Gakuen Alice belongs to me!

* * *

'Thirteen'

Written By: Novachipsalice

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend!_

* * *

Hotaru was in her personal and private laboratory when her phone vibrated vigorously. She looked at the caller and rolled her eyes. With a sly smirk incised on her delicate soft looking face, she had been thinking if she would answer it or not. But thought that it was important, she pressed the button and brought the phone close to her ears.

"What is it baka?" she said unaware that the caller was actually Mikan's father. 'He must have used her phone.' She dropped her phone while her eyes went wide and without wasting another second, ran hastily outside of her laboratory down to the garage where the chauffeur was waiting. Without wasting any time, she mounted on her limousine and went directly to the hospital. 'Baka, what did you do to yourself?'

* * *

"Doctor, what happened to my daughter? Is she alright?" Mahito, in a panic state, asked the doctor with a lot of questions that the doctor told him to calm down. The doctor motioned him to go inside his office where they can talk about her disease.

"Your daughter has been exposed to so much emotions that her heart disease has been exacerbate. Her heart has been so weak that she might stay inside the hospital for weeks or even months until she can fully recover. And I do hope that you shan't be so hard on her. But I assure you that we will do everything we can for her." the doctor explained and pushed his binoculars back.

"I see. Thank you for the significant explanations doctor. I do hope that you will do everything you can just to keep her alive. She's my only daughter you know and since her brother hasn't come home for a year, she must be in great sorrow." said Mahito.

"Oh yes! It might be of help if your son will come home and talk to your daughter. It might make her feel better. The happier she is the faster her heart disease will eventually heal but I cannot assure you that she will heal and become just like the other kids considering how many times she went here. There is a fifty percent chance that she will live her life more or fifty percent chance that she will...um...how do we say this... pass away."

"I understand. Thank you so much. I'll just be at my daughter's ward." Mahito walked out of the doctor's office and went to Mikan's room. He's been so worried about her that's all and now she's in the hospital. He's been a bad father. He shouldn't have done that to her. He held Mikan's hands that were cold.

"Uncle, is she alright?" Hotaru spoke gently and quietly so that Mikan wouldn't wake up from her deep slumber. She looked at Mikan with fret eyes. 'Mikan, Baka!'

"Yes, the doctor said that she shouldn't get herself stressed or get emotional. It'll trigger her disease and she'll eventually collapse." Mahito explained. He massaged his temples and leaned his back at the chair.

"Does her brother know about what happened to her? I mean, he hasn't come back for a year now." Hotaru asked him. He just closed his eyes and thought for a moment. She sat at the other chair and waited for Mahito's answer.

"No. He doesn't know yet but I will... I will tell him soon. And Imai-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, uncle. What is it?" she asked.

"Please tell the school principal that Mikan will be gone for a week or so, she will be at the hospital to have her treatment. And do so to the rest of your classmates." After that conversation they had, Hotaru walked out of the room and went off.

* * *

"Ho-chan, have you seen Mikan-chan? I haven't seen her lately." Nonoko asked her as well as Anna her fraternal twin sister. Hotaru looked at them with a serious face that intrigued both of them. Hotaru looked away for a while and swallowed her saliva.

"She's...she's at the hospital having her disease treated." Hotaru ceased herself from crying and faced her back at them. They were dumbfounded when they heard that. Why is Mikan in the hospital? Is she alright? Questions like these kept on running on both of the twins minds. They may be fraternal twins but their minds were somewhat alike.

"What?! Mikan-chan at the hospital. Why is she there, ho-chan? Is she alright?" the doublet suddenly startled her with questions that annoyed her to hell and shot them with her gun.

"Tch. Lunatics." she blew the smoke coming out from her gun and put it back inside her bag. "I'm not done explaining. As I've said, she's there because she got heart disease which both of you never knew. And why you ask she didn't tell that secret to you? It's because she doesn't want to be treated differently." she swallowed her saliva for a second and continued, "She's alright but she'll have to stay at the hospital for a week or so. I told the principal already and I'm going to announce it in the classroom using Naru." she said.

"Who's Naru?" Anna asked.

"He's our homeroom teacher. Blond, tall, jolly and gay." she said straightforwardly. The two girls sweatdropped.

"Can we visit Mikan-chan after class?" Nonoko asked. Hotaru smiled at her.

* * *

"Everyone, quiet down now! I've got a miserable news to tell you." the jolly teacher had a frown on his face. Everyone became quiet, just what is that miserable news he's going to say?

"Our dearest classmate, Mikan Sakura, is at the hospital because of her heart disease. She won't be attending class for a week and please pray for her. She's under treatment right now." Narumi said. The pupils started murmuring to each other and Narumi decided to call it a free day.

As for the raven-haired lad, he didn't hear what Naru just said because he slept. Until Misa shook him.

"Natsu-chan, Mikan-chan is in the hospital!" Misa said without thinking that Natsume would be more suspicious about her. Natsume woke up and looked at her.

"What?" he asked again.

"I said Mikan-chan is in the hospital. She's in the hospital because of her heart disease." she stated. That caught Natsume's interest. First, he didn't feel anything when Misa touched his hand and then now, Mikan Sakura, having a heart disease.

"Heart disease?" he questioned her again and she nodded her head. This was the best time to ask some questions to Misa.

"Just where did you meet Sakura?" he asked. And again, Misa, without thinking... she answered him.

"Oh... Mikan-chan? I met her in America. She looked awful when i saw her in the hospital. It was dreadful to see her like that." Now that intrigue him even more. It was like Mikan is Misa. He was still having suspicions though but he is going to find out soon. It just doesn't feel that Misa is Misa. It's like Misa is Mikan.

"Can we visit her after dismissal, Natsu-chan?" Misa pleaded with puppy dog eyes and with a pout.

"Whatever" he said and went back to his slumber.

* * *

"Imai-san, can we both come with you to visit, Mikan-chan?" asked Misa. Hotaru just nodded and without a word went to the hospital with the twins, Misa and Natsume. They were all very quiet inside the limousine. That Anna and Nonoko were having the same thought that it feels very uncomfortable especially if the Hyuuga heir is inside the limousine together with them.

After minutes inside the limousine, they finally arrived at the hospital. The parking lot was full so they just hop off the limousine and went to Mikan's room. Mikan was lying on the bed looking pale and so weak.

"Mikan-chan, were here!" Anna spoke to Mikan with care. "I brought flowers. Are you feeling better?" Misa asked her and placed the flowers in a vase.

"I'm alright, guys. Thanks for coming. You don't know how frustrated I am to be in here. I hate going to hospitals, they just come inside your room and get some blood samples. I hate it."Nonoko clasp her hands with Mikan's. It was devastating because Mikan's hands were cold, very cold. Natsume didn't say anything, he just looked at them but felt pity for Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, why did your eyes change color? I usually see them green but why is it brown?" Anna asked looking at her eyes. She giggled.

"It's because I wear contacts, silly. I had eyeglasses before but changed it to contacts." she told them in a whisper tone. Natsume was doubting Misa if she really is the Misa he knew. It was like Mikan is his Misa but something is not right. Why didn't Mikan tell him she is Misa?

We all know her reason already but Natsume still doesn't know. He walked towards the side of Misa and whispered something to her ear. She nodded.

"Excuse us, Mikan-chan but we better get going. Natsume still has somethings to do. Bye and get better soon." Misa and Natsume went out of the room. Misa turned around and looked at Natsume. She emit a long deep breath and looked at him and went on.

* * *

"Mikan, you've got to tell us why Misa is always at your childhood friend's side?" Hotaru interrogated. She looked away from them and said,

"They...They're together now..." tears threaten to fall from her chocolate orbs. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko frowned.

"I thought you don't want to be with him anymore and that you lost your love for him while you were away. Why are you crying?" Hotaru asked angrily.

"Well...Hotaru...I lied...just as simple as that...I...still love him...but...then it would complicate things...that's why..." she wiped her tears and smiled at them.

"But at least I've got friends I really love and trust." she hugged all of them. After a few more minutes of talking and laughing, visitors were no longer allowed to visit her and they have to go, eventually.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I'm getting confused. There is Sakura who is exactly like Misa and then there is Misa who says she is Misa... Sakura for instance said that she wears contacts and she used to wear glasses, her eyes are brown, and has a heart disease and she's brunette too. While Misa has brown eyes, wears eyeglasses, has brunette hair and she said that she has heart disease too but. They are exactly same. It's like they are twins...

I'm really confused. Maybe I could search more information about both of them. Okay, that's a great idea. After an hour or so my eyes turned wide.

"So she is the real Misa."

-end of Natsume's POV-

* * *

Somewhere,

"Hey ladies, want to go out with me?" a raven haired guy suddenly asked a lot of them that the women looked at him with disgust. It was terrible and horrifying to see someone like that. When suddenly, a woman with short pink hair hit him at the back of his head.

"Cut the crap, Tsubasa. You look like a maniac. We are here to visit little Mikan-chan not to ask women out." she said in irritation.

"Aww... Misaki, are you jealous that I didn't ask you to go out with me? Then let's go out, ne?" he said trying to hug her but failed.

"I said cut it or I'll have to kick you to outer space. We still have to visit Mikan, your father said she's in the hospital."

"What?! Let's go then..."

* * *

"Hey! Let us in. I want to see my adorable little sister." Tsubasa demanded.

"Of course, Tsubasa-sama." the guard led them towards Mikan's ward and went inside.

"Mikan-chan! My adorable little sister!! I'm so glad I finally have the chance to see you." Tsubasa hugged Mikan tightly.

"Onii-chan, I...I...can't...breathe...stop...it!" Mikan had a hard time breathing because of it. Good thing Misaki was there. She slapped Tsubasa and he released Mikan from his very tight hug.

"What was that for Misaki?" Tsubasa rubbed his face. He frowned. "Now look what you've done. My beautifully carved face has a hand print."

Tsubasa is Mikan's older brother. Somehow, they never got to see each other because Tsubasa works abroad and Mikan only gets to see him every two years. Even though they are far from each other, they are close as the best of friends. They have a perfect brother and sister relationship that any person would be jealous about.

"Because of your idiocy, you almost choked Mikan-chan to death." she stated.

Misaki. She is Tsubasa's love interest but he is too shy to ask her to be his girlfriend. They've been best friends for quite a very long time and maybe mistaken as lovers. She is the daughter of the famous singers worldwide. She knows how to beat guys up meaning aikido, karate etc.

"Onee-chan, you're here too. I'm so glad both of you could visit me here."

"Ne, Mikan-chan, you look so mature and much more beautiful than before. Did someone court you yet?" Misaki inquired.

"Of course there is, she got her looks from me you know." Tsubasa interrupted and again Misaki hit his head, hard.

"There are some boys who asked me but I give the thumbs down to." she said as Misaki handed her a cup of hot chocolate drink.

"I suppose it's because of your childhood friend?" Misaki sipped her hot chocolate and looked at the brunette. She nodded.

"But...he already had somebody else. I decided to have Misa-chan act as Misa Misa but he never figured out that she was just acting. And Misa-chan is already falling for him. I cannot cut in their relationship. I might hurt her." Mikan spoke.

'And that was only to test if he really knows the real me.'

_TBC..._

* * *

Two characters added in my story...whew! But they'll just be in this story before Mikan could go out of the hospital. Natsume is doing some research on his own on finding out who really is the real Misa... Will he find out that the girl is Mikan? Dun Dun Dun... ahehehe I always wanted to do that... The next chapter will be a lot interesting and have a lot of problems to go...

* * *

**Thanks a bunch to the following:**

**My Feeble Request, Midnight-Moonlight-Gal, Irumi Kanzaki, k0nek0, pukite, 'authorslove', aliceacademy8, -'-avid'-'punk-'-, Hinamori Sohma18, Aki Eschirott, Cutenatsumexmikan, StarAngel02, dominiqueanne, Miu The Princess Of Nature, sheenly32**

* * *

Adiós! :) nova-chan:)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought Gakuen Alice belongs to me!

* * *

'Thirteen'

Written By: Novachipsalice

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend!_

* * *

It is tragic to know that someone you love very much would eventually die. Seeing that person in a white hospital gown looking so weak and fragile, lying in a single bed, and her face having less color than the usual. We cannot do anything about this since this is what God wants us to do. We may be opposed to the idea, but God's decision is final.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Sakura..." Natsume whispered, "Misa...Mikan Sakura...She is Misa." At last, the truth has been set free. Natsume grabbed his hair in frustration and uttered unpleasant words. He pushed the table, and all things on it fell on the floor.

It was the month of April. Where the Cherry Blossoms Tree would bloom to the fullest. But, the Sakura that we know was still lying in the bed, sleeping soundly. It was Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru's turn to visit Mikan. They made a schedule on who's going to visit Mikan in that day. But, Tsubasa being the brother of Mikan argued about the idea. In the end, he agreed with it but cried waterfalls.

It was Hanami season. A tradition in Japan to look at kinds of flowers. This was the favorite celebration of Mikan, but then she is still in the bed, sleeping. Today is her last day in staying inside the hospital.

"Mikan... Mikan, wake up! It's Hanami season!" Anna shook Mikan lightly to wake her up. She sighed. Mikan really is one of the hardest persons to wake up.

"Tch. Baka." Hotaru crossed her legs and went to the next page of the book called 'How to be a Teenage Millionaire'. Apparently, all Hotaru has been thinking is money.

"Hotaru, can't you wake her up?" Nonoko begged. The purple-eyed girl looked at her for a moment and closed her book. Nonoko and Anna smiled in triumph.

"Fine." She spoke. Naturally, there would always be a price for something Hotaru does. "For a price"; Hotaru held her hand out to them as both of them gave a hundred yen to her. She walked to Mikan and touched her shoulder.

She bends down low and whispered to her ear, "Mikan, I'll give you a hug if you wake up." Mikan immediately woke up and tried to hug her but Hotaru dodged the hug. Mikan frowned.

"Hotaru! Meanie!" Mikan managed to say in a hyper mode. Hotaru rolled her eyes, grabbed the paper bag and threw it in front of Mikan's face.

"What's this?" Mikan asked with raising a white dress that reached two inches below her knee. She looked at Hotaru while Hotaru just continued reading her book.

"Oh, that's what you're going to wear for today's festival, Mikan." Mikan looked at them without any clue. Giving them what-is-it-today look.

"It's Hanami season, Mikan-chan." Nonoko informed her. Mikan's eyes widened and quickly jumped out of her bed with a wide smile etched on her face. Anna and Nonoko gave each other a high five.

* * *

"Natsume! Natsu-chan! Let me in!" Misa called out. "Why are your guards blocking my way? I'm Misa. Misato Sawachika, Natsume Hyuuga's long time childhood friend."

"Sorry Miss. But the young master told us not to let you in. You'll have to go on another day where we can get orders to let you in." The guard bowed in respect as Misa stomped off away.

"What the heck is that guy's problem?" Misa asked herself. "He won't even answer my calls or let me go inside his house." She sat down on the bench. "And it's Hanami season too. I always wanted to go look at kinds of flowers with Natsume." she sighed.

--

"Did you send her off, just what I told you a while ago?" Natsume asked. The guards nodded in approval as Natsume went outside to go to Mikan's hospital. Natsume kept on thinking on how stupid he was for not noticing that Mikan is Misa. He was stupid. He was the stupidest person in the world

"What if Mikan knew that I was Natsu-chan? Could it be that she knew all along?" he asked himself. So many questions ran through his mind.

After a couple of minutes from walking, he finally reached the hospital and asked the nurse what room Mikan was. He went to her room with his heart beating faster than the usual and his legs trembled in nervousness. He was there. He was in front of the door looking at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

He would turn the knob when Mikan opened it first. Crimson orbs met her tired chocolate orbs. Mikan smiled at him. He was dumbstruck and felt blood gush on his face.

"I guess you already know." Mikan told him. "Took you long enough to find out." Mikan looked at the floor.

"About that, can we talk about it inside?" Natsume suggested. Mikan nodded as she let Natsume walk inside her room. There, Natsume saw her best friends, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko who were busy chatting but stopped as Natsume stood in front of them.

"Guys, we need some private time. Can you wait for me outside?" the three proceeded to walk outside and closed the door gently.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Mikan took her eyeglass and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Natsume looked at her with a shocked face. 'She wears glasses?' he thought out loud.

"Of course I do. Don't you remember that you took my glasses before?" she asked him. He slapped himself mentally. Of course she wears glasses. She's Misa.

"Yes. I do remember." He looked at the floor. There was silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry." He whispered but Mikan heard it well. She looked at him.

"You are forgiven." She took a look at him. "Is that all your going to say?" Mikan asked. She tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for his reply.

"Um...If it's possible, can we start all over?" his crimson orbs stared at her. She emitted a long deep breath before answering,

"It's not that easy, Hyuuga. Misa-chan loves you and I know that both of you can work it out. You both have chemistry while we..."

"Don't say something like that. We also have the chemistry you girls say, Mikan. It's not that hard, I know."

"You don't know anything, Natsume. I'll just be a bother to you. I've got a heart disease while Misa doesn't."

"I can bear with it." He spoke softly. "I know I can."

"I told you it's not easy." Mikan's eyebrows furrowed. "Just... Okay... We can just be friends, nothing more to it."

"But why? I've been in love with you since we were thirteen." He sighed. "Then for the last time...can you...come with me today at Hanami festival?" Mikan looked at him with shock hazel orbs.

She smiled. "Sure." She took his hand. Both their heart beats fast as they held each other's hands tightly.

"Just the both of us?" she nodded and walked out of the room. "I'm sure your friends won't mind right?" she nodded again.

"Just the both of us."

* * *

Okay... I think I'm almost done with this story... Hmm... Natsume will be in big trouble on the next chapter... he'll be meeting Tsubasa in person... Just what is Tsubasa up to this time?

Short chapter... I'm having a major writer's block for this story. And I just got back from another vacation trip. My body hurts from the banana boating we had. But it was fun. (My neck really hurts,)

* * *

**A bunch of thanks to:**

_HengHeng, Cutenatsumexmikan, Aki Eschirott, Midnight-Moonlight-Gal, KMAC 08, Irumi Kanzaki, aliceacademy8, k0nek0, My Feeble Request, StarAngel02, dominiqueanne, Miu The Princess Of Nature, -'-avid'-'punk-'-, jolteonforever, Hinamori Sohma18, -kradraven-, PrInCeOfAlIcE_

* * *

Adios! , nova-chan ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought Gakuen Alice belongs to me!

Warning people: OOCness here!!

* * *

'Thirteen'

Written By: Fujiwara Yuri

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend!_

* * *

-I made a decision that I will never regret. It is against the law but I will never ever regret that.-

* * *

Chapter 7

_"Oi, Sakura." that voice sent shivers down my spine. She even called me by my last name. I looked nervously at that person and found hazel eyes just like mine glaring hard at me. I was down right scared. I shouldn't have gotten too close with Natsume. She must have thought that I would steal Natsume away from her. _

_"Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't steal Natsume-kun away from me?" I nodded. I was beyond scared and nervous. She slapped me hard that a bruise can be distinguished on my face. I fell on the floor and my legs were wobbly. I can feel that my tears started to gush down my face. I shouldn't have gotten too close to him. _

_"You're pathetic, Sakura." Misa hissed. I just stared at the cold floor without any care that my heart started to hurt badly. "You stole Natsume-kun. You stole him." I'm sorry Misa. I'm really sorry. My tears blurred my vision and my heart was in torture. I think I'm going to collapse any minute now..._

"kan...Mi...kan..." I heard faint voices call me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the faces that gathered in front of me. What happened? What happened to Misa-chan? Where is she?

"What happened?" I asked at them and calmed down. My sight was still slightly blurry but I can all clearly see their faces. They were worried about me.

"Mikan-chan, we found you at the corridor. Nonoko told me that Misa slapped you. I should have known that, that innocent-looking girl was actually a monster. Maybe...Maybe we should get revenge on her just like those in the novels I read or maybe kill her directly just like in the movies or maybe torture her until she begs forgiveness..." her eyes were burning with fury. I sighed.

"Anna. You read too much novels and you watch too much movies that's why you get those vile ideas. Besides, it's not Misa-chan's fault. It was mine. I promised her that Natsume was hers yet I...I became to close to him." Tears were threatening to fall down from my eyes.

"You promised but in the end, it will be Natsume's decision on who he will choose." I looked at Hotaru. She was right. Even if I give Natsume to Misa-chan, Natsume will definitely go and search for me knowing that he knows that I'm the real Misa.

"I guess you're right." I sighed for the last time. Perhaps, I should fight for my love then?

A knock was heard on the door as I stood up and opened the door only to see the least person I wanted to see right now. "Hyuuga-san" I said in a question or was it a statement.

"Ah, Polka-dots." Polka dots? Where did that come from? He pointed at my skirt that was flipped and showed a little of my underwear. Wait. Flipped.

"Kyaaa!! You pervert!" I screamed at him and almost slapped his face but good thing I stopped myself before that. Ugh! "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Eh... I just wanted to ask you out." he told me. Eto... he wanted to ask me out? He is way out of character, I must say. I sweatdropped. But, if I would go with Natsume then Misa-chan's going to misunderstand about us again but Hotaru told me that Natsume would be the one who he will choose to be with.

"Sure. I'll just gussy up. Wait at the living room downstairs, okay?" He nodded. I closed the door and looked back at my friends. "What?" I asked them.

"Gussy up? Didn't know that you like to gussy up, Mikan-chan." Nonoko raised her eyebrow at me.

"Do you want me to look like this when I go out?" I pointed at my now messy hair and my shirt that was in need to be ironed. Come on, of course I need to gussy up.

"Alrighty then. We'll just be at Hotaru's house and call us when you need us. Bye." they walked off just like that. I took a deep breath before picking up a dress that was in my wardrobe. I tied my hair in a neat ponytail and sprayed perfume on me. I looked at my reflection at the last time and went out of the room with my bag.

I walked down and found Natsume sitting impatiently and his face had a scowl on. I guess he was tired waiting for me to dress up for about ten minutes.

" Tch. Took you long enough." he stood up as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to his car. Come on, it was just ten minutes. How impatient can this guy get? When we got inside the car, there was an eerie silence. I know that Natsume isn't the type of a talkative guy but I am the talkative one here and I'm completely speechless right now.

"Hyuuga-san" I called for his attention and answered me with a 'hn'. Nevertheless, I continued. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just wait." he answered. Is that even an answer? This guy is too quiet for pete's sake. "I know you'll like it"

"Eh... one more question. Why do you want to go out with me rather than Misa-chan?" he stopped the car as I looked at him, confused.

"Are you stupid or what?" he was mad. I shouldn't have asked that. He stepped out of the car and grabbed a stone and threw it far. He was mad, really mad. I stepped out of the car and decided to calm him down. What did I do wrong anyway?

I touched his shoulders as I felt him stiffen. Odd, what happened to him. "Eh. Gomen. But...please tell me... why?" I was looking for answers yet he didn't give me any. He turned around and grabbed my shoulders and the last thing I knew, I felt pressure on my lips. He actually kissed me. I broke away from his kiss and glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" I was mad. No, not because he didn't answer my question but because he actually kissed me.

"Didn't you know! Didn't you know that I was madly in love with you since the first time you gave a smile to me." I covered my mouth with my hands, pretending that I didn't know that he loved me. "I love you, Mikan."

I let my tears fall out from my eyes. I ran into his arms and cried into his chest. I hugged him. Maybe... Maybe I should fight for my love. I raised my face to look at him. He cupped my chin with his hands and kissed me.

The next thing I know, we were on the bed... making love.

I know that it is against that law but I will never regret this.

It was May 13 that we made love.

-end of Mikan's POV

Somewhere,

"Sakura, you'll pay for this. You'll pay your broken promise with your life." Misa muttered under her gritted teeth.

_But, promises are meant to be broken, right?_

* * *

okie, okie, maybe the next one will be the last chapter of this story... I have to end this soon because I will continue to make more stories on my other stories...

I know it's rushed and short... hope u forgive me! I'm in a hurry to finish this because I really wanted to end this... I was thinking of the ending and I can't wait to post it...

ehehehe... don't get mad, please!! bows

:) nova-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimed: I'm hallucinating cause I thought Gakuen Alice belongs to me!

Warning people: OOCness here!! **Don't hate me people!**!

A/N: This is just a very short ending. About how Natsume cope up with something... Umm...the worst chapter I have ever written

* * *

'Thirteen'

Written By: Fujiwara Yuri

_Dedicated to: Aki Eschirott, my friend!_

* * *

-The bitterest tears shed over graves are forwords left unsaid and deeds left undone.- ( got it from Kristen Quotes)

* * *

Chapter 7- ENDING

-Natsume's POV

The rain was pouring down and all I have is my faded grey jacket. I walked where my feet would lead me to. I was more than devastated right now. In fact, I haven't been to work since then. All I could remember was _her_. I walked and strolled even though it was dark and only a few people can be seen. Until, a car stopped beside me. I looked at the car and found Ruka inside it. He was a great man now. A successful one indeed.

"Natsume, come inside." I looked at him with tired eyes and went inside the car. "I've been looking all over for you, Mikan too might be worried for you." At the sudden mention of her name, I quickly went out of the car and ran as fast as I could. Odd, why does it feel this way? I sat at one corner remembering the events, four years ago.

-end

4 years ago,

It was December thirteen at that time,

"AHHHH!!" a loud piercing scream was heard inside the hospital. Mikan was giving birth to our baby girl child. Although, she has a weak heart, she still wanted the baby to be born. Even if it costs her life, she tried her best to give birth. I was with her. I was with her the entire time. I was at her side, holding her hand when she gave birth to the baby.

I was with her when she slept on the bed. I was with her when she spent her last minutes here on earth. The last words she told me was that, "Love our child, Natsu-chan. Love her and take good care of her like you are her mother. And please, forgive Misa for what she had done.". I was devastated. How could she say those things? How could she easily say that I should forgive her?

-end-

I'm not going to forgive that bitch easily. Do you know how much Mikan felt when she slapped her or the time when she tried to kill Mikan with a knife? But the thing that really made me furious, was when she tried to hurt our baby. At least, she was sent to prison but not in a million years will I forgive that hideous creature.

She should know how much pain she gave to Mikan.

I cried. I cried remembering those things.

I walked back in my apartment and saw Imai cooking food for me along with Ruka.

"Hyuuga, try to be neat sometimes too. I cleaned this room for almost half an hour." Imai said as she mixed all sorts of things inside the pot. I sat on one of the chairs and said nothing. I was still miserable.

"Natsume, let's it. Itadekimasu!" Ruka said and tore the chopsticks apart and started to eat. They talked but I didn't reply to any questions they ask me. It was as if my world was torn into million pieces and cannot be put back together.

"Hyuuga. Stop being so selfish. We've been doing these things for you so that you'll never feel so lonely. Even Nogi is here just to help you bring back your old self. Stop being such a brat and think of what is in front of you. You should move on. We're worried for you."

I looked at both of them and gave them an apology and after that they went out of my apartment. Our daughter was in the care of my parents. They agreed to take good care of her since I can't because of what I'm doing right now. I don't have any work even though I graduated in Law School and I'm one of the top ten in our school as well. I didn't apply for any and I have no plans at all.

But remembering what Imai said before she left, she told me to go to the coffee shop in front of our school. What does she want from me? Is it another futile attempt to make me move on?

I might as well die.

So here I was standing outside the cafe. I went inside only to see Mikan and my daughter right at her side. Is this real? Or am I just dreaming?

I walked a little closer and touched Mikan's face. I could feel warm and soft cheeks on my hands. Unconsciously, I shed a tear down on my face.

"Come, Natsume. Let's go." Mikan held my hand and our daughter leaped with joy. "Daddy, Daddy. Come on." she squealed. I smiled as we went on. We went inside this bright light and what I saw was indescribable.

-Normal POV-

Their friends were there. Crying over their graves. Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko... and so much more. It was just this morning that they found out that Natsume was dead. Their daughter who was in care of Natsume's parents died because of a weak heart. Maybe, their daughter got the illness from Mikan.

But they all knew that they were living happily together.

Living happily in the heavens.

Peacefully.

It was the thirteenth day that Mikan died.

It was the thirteenth day that Natsume died.

It was the thirteenth day that their daughter died.

Thirteen?

Is it really an unlucky number or is a lucky one?

* * *

...:END:...

Very Very bad. That was it. I'm not really good in making ending chapter. Hmm... Well then, bye everyone! Thanks for the support you've given to me. And have you noticed that it was a rushed chapter?? I didn't proof read it since it's...goodness!!... It's midnight!

Oh and read my other on going stories as well. Maybe I'll post another story. I'm having another temptation on making a story... It will come out soon...

Baboosh everyone!!

c: nova-chan


End file.
